1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a cover assembly of an image capturing device, and more particularly to a cover assembly of an image capturing device capable of preventing the document placed on the platen of the image capturing device from adhering to the cover when the cover of the image capturing device is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image capturing device, such as a scanner, usually includes a cover, a sponge body, a background sheet, a housing and a scanning unit. The cover is pivotally connected to the housing through a pivot so that the cover can be opened and closed relative to the housing. The scanning unit is disposed inside the housing and is for scanning a document placed on a platen of the housing.
Before the document is scanned, the document is placed on the platen of the housing, and the cover is closed relative to the housing to clamp the document. Thus, the sponge body and the background sheet attached to the cover tightly press the document on the platen of the housing. The sponge body and the background sheet are compressed, and a vacuumed space between the background sheet and the document is created. Next, the document is scanned so that the image of the document is captured.
However, when the scan is completed and the cover is opened, the document would adhere to the background sheet and move with the cover due to the vacuumed space therebetween; consequently, the document cannot be easily replaced or the document may drop from the background sheet and cover and get soiled.
In addition, there is one type of conventional copier which comprises a cover having a front portion and a rear portion connected together, where the rear portion is hinged to the housing of the copier. When the user wants to lift the cover, the front portion close to the user will be pulled up first, and then the rear portion is subsequently lifted up. However, the cover having the two portions cannot be used when the machine, for example, like the scanner, multi-function peripheral or copier, has the automatic document feeder (ADF) disposed on the cover. So, all the conventional image capturing devices having the cover and the housing may encounter the above-mentioned problems.